kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Selphie/Gameplay
Selphie is Sora's friend on the Destiny Islands, and is an optional boss found in Kingdom Hearts. She asks Sora to have a practice fight with her on the first and second days on the island. After defeating her, Sora can ask to fight her, Tidus, and Wakka simultaneously. Strategy ''Kingdom Hearts'' Selphie fights with a jump rope, a toy version sorts to her original nunchaku. During the fight, if Sora manages to deflect her jump rope, he earns 1 Tech Point. If the jump rope hits Selphie's head in the process, Sora gains an extra Tech Point. However, if Sora fights only by deflecting Selphie's jump rope, her HP will be reduced to 1 and will not decrease any further, making it a good way for Sora to gain experience before dealing the final blow. Her moves are based around swinging her jump rope around to damage Sora. Her basic attack is to run up a short distance away from him, to which she'll swing her jump rope, which has surprising range. Her only other attack is to jump a large distance away from Sora, and she recites a line that signifies her spinning rope attack, where she swings her jump rope around her head while chasing Sora. This attack can easily be cancelled if she's hit with a combo right before the attack. If you have proper timing, you can also backlash with a combo while she's swinging the jump rope. Be careful in the battle, as it is a bit hard to spot her jump rope and she could land an attack on you. If you are fighting her alone, lock on to her and you will be able to defeat her quickly. Also, remember to make sure most of her hits do not have contact with you. Most of the time, they will stun you. There are several ways in which she is left wide open for an attack: *After the jump rope hits her head. *After her running twirling attack is deflected. *Occasionally, she will, apparently, sprain her ankle while attempting her leap attack. *Occasionally, she will slip and drop to her knees when leaping away. Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka After fighting all three characters, Tidus will have an additional option to fight all three of them at once. If Sora is a low level, this battle can be difficult, especially if Sora has not gained any sort of HP Boost, Defense Up, or Strength Up. As you've probably noticed, each character specializes in a specific style of attack: *Tidus uses his staff for short range attacks. *Selphie uses her jump rope for medium range attacks. *Wakka uses his ball for long range attacks. Perfecting a strategy to defeat them all is hard if you are not strong enough to take on all three yet. The best idea is to take on Tidus first. Since he cannot usually hit Sora from afar, and because he chases him, focus on him. All characters retain the same pattern for this battle. Although it can be easy to get to him, Selphie will continuously follow Sora, making it hard to fight Tidus one-on-one without taking a few hits from the jump rope. One other minor annoyance is Wakka's Blitzball, which he continuously throws around. Run sideways from his position to avoid getting hit. After Tidus falls, focus on Selphie next, since she also chases Sora. Since she employs the same strategy as her one-on-one battle, She can be taken down easily if you can manage not to get hit by the rope. From here on out, your only main threat is the Blitzball. Your final target should be Wakka. It's best to get him last, since he fights from far away, and is not an easy target due to his retaliation attack and Tidus and Selphie following you if you hadn't defeated them yet. If you took several hits while taking down Tidus and Selphie, be extremely cautious, since his ball does a number on Sora. He as well also uses his one-on-one strategy. Deflect the Blitzball back at him to stun him, and keep hitting him until you win the fight. Another strategy you can try is to use Wakka's Blitzball to hit Tidus and then take on Selphie. To do this, lock on to Tidus, then move around until both he and Wakka are in your sight. Continue dodging attacks and moving while keeping these two in sight. When Wakka throws his ball, hit it. If you're locked on Tidus, the ball will automatically fly at him. The hit will stun Tidus for a while and deal damage. Take this time to focus on Selphie. If she's already defeated, you can continue to hit Tidus with the blitz ball until he's defeated. Then you can fight Wakka. You obtain a Potion for winning this fight. Category:Kingdom Hearts bosses